


My colors in your eyes

by akivane



Series: Pseudoscience [1]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: Vane从两个本应毫无关联的人内心看到了一样的东西





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文部分设定借鉴游戏《Nevermind》，治疗师进入对方的潜意识核心，寻找心理问题的症结所在并进行治疗。但是本文中的治疗师并非真正借用科技能力，而是披着科学的外衣通过自己的超能力进行整个过程。
> 
> 2.本文会采取第一人称，以第三人的角度去了解和推动整个故事。
> 
> 3.本文需要各种放飞自我想象力，略有压力，欢迎提供素材。
> 
> 4.会是系列文，独立成篇互不影响。

托Angela的福，我终于在这个城市安顿下来了。话虽这么说，根本没人相信Petrelli家的人会白白帮助你什么。但是我实在是太需要她的援助了，如果她不帮我，恐怕我也会落得老师一样的下场。所以我安心的开始布置我的诊疗所，一边等着Angela找上门来——她肯定会来的。

期间一切都非常顺利，Petrelli家族在这里的势力触角无所不在，我需要办些什么都畅通无阻。我用最短的时间完成了一切准备工作，在报社挂出了广告，最便宜的价格，却挂上了第二版不错的位置。

第一个病人总是失眠焦躁烦闷，他心里那颗因为妻子曾经的出轨而茁壮成长的种子最终化成了一株满是利齿的荆棘，时时刻刻啃噬着他对他妻子曾经的爱情。我撒了点除草剂，重新翻整了那片黑漆漆的土壤。或许另一个曾经的记忆会化作新的种子，但是，我现阶段的工作已经完成了。

第二个病人只是觉得好玩，想来试探试探。我收了他昂贵的诊疗费，顺便让他保持了整整一个月的性欲不振。希望他那个在床上永不餍足的女朋友不会因此跟他闹分手——虽然她更多是为了这个富二代的钱。

我感到有些无趣，这个城市的人过着富足安逸的生活，他们内心隐藏着或多或少的小秘密，但是却不足以在治疗过程中娱乐我。另一方面我又对自己这样的想法感到可笑。这不正是我之前一直希冀的平静生活么？现在却又觉得无趣了？

人啊，总是这样，不知满足。

夏天快要结束的时候，Petrelli家前来要求我偿还债务了。说是这样说，诊费我一分不会少收。

来的人并不是Angela，而是她的儿子Peter。这是个英俊的年轻人，我的老师暗地里称他为“Petrelli家最后的良心”。他举止有礼，神采奕奕，第一眼就特别令我喜欢。“妈妈说您一定能够帮Sylar，所以我今天冒昧前来请求您的帮助。”

他居然对我用敬语，这可是我之前在面对Petrelli家人的时候不敢想的。“我姓Vane，年轻的先生。所以说，你身边这位先生将会是我的病人，是吗？”

Cathy给他们倒了两杯水，那年轻的Petrelli轻声道了谢，惹得她咯咯笑。她喜欢这样懂礼貌的年轻人。

“是的，这是Sylar，我的兄弟。”

坐在他身边的年轻人一动不动，看上去与Peter并无什么相似之处——除了他们都是男性。

我从那名叫Sylar的男人身上闻到了曾经萦绕不去的气味。那是血肉被搅碎后在炎热的空气里渐渐腐烂的味道，苍蝇从那上面爬过留下虫卵和排泄物，即使是在没有太阳的夜晚，腐败的过程也不曾停息。“他发生了什么事吗？”

Peter似乎在我看不见的地方碰了碰Sylar，后者看上去很不耐烦。这种事情确实更适合本人进行陈述，但是很明显这位浓眉黑发的先生对此不感兴趣。

我决定保持微笑，看他们俩在那儿你碰碰我，我不搭理你。

最后，好心肠的Peter败下阵来。“他失去了一段时期的记忆。我们希望您能帮助他想起来。”

Sylar粗声粗气地咕噜了一句什么，但是他看着杯垫上的波斯菊没有明确地表示什么。

“失忆的原因有很多，你们真的希望让我来？”我表现得很平静，甚至有些拒绝的意味。事实上我内心的那根弦正在欢快地震颤。我本性里渴望冒险希求刺激的那一面因为Sylar透露出来的危险气息而蠢蠢欲动。我曾经深入过刀尖舔血度日的雇佣兵的脑子，那里暗无天日满是硝烟；我也曾在街头乞儿的思想里游弋，看到甜蜜的糖果里爬满了害虫。美丽的贵妇内心是一片食人的沼泽，崇高的神父拥抱的却是灼火的地狱。我在无数人的潜意识里走过，生死一线的时刻数不胜数，我暗自渴望着回归那种日子，却又怕真的死在现实世界刀枪之下。

Peter表现得很慎重，他明亮的眼睛毫无他顾地看着我，有那么一瞬间我不想与他对视。“我们相信您，医生。”

“是Angela告诉你们的，对不对？”我心里发笑。我不曾在这一领域发表过任何论著，我的老师在他的圈子里声名狼藉，我到这里所处理的病例两个巴掌就能数得过来，他凭什么相信我？

“您果然是妈妈的旧识。之前她状似无意地提起过，我就这么觉得了。”

我点点头，“我们认识的时间不是很长。既然这样，请到Cathy那里登个记。我们下周三开始，好吗？”我示意Cathy要接活了，她显得很高兴。看来她非常乐意多见到这两个年轻人。

Peter开开心心地拉着Sylar去了登记台，我不由得多打量了两眼我的病患先生。我有种预感，他会给我一个巨大的惊喜。

那天一整个中午，Cathy都特别高兴，甚至在处理午饭的时候哼起了一首属于她的民族的歌。听上去节奏轻快伶俐，好似一只活泼的小鸟。我搞不明白她的情绪晴雨表，安心享受了一顿超常丰富的午餐。

下午的时候下起了雨，我对这个城市的雨没有什么好恶，决定在落地窗边喝一杯热茶，吃点Cathy的小点心。感谢Peter Petrelli，真希望他每天都过来对着Cathy笑一笑，让我每天都能吃上Cathy的拿手绝活。

眼看着雨越下越大，我决定早些放Cathy回去，她家里还有两只布偶猫主子等着她伺候。当然我完全同意她上班的时候带着那两只小甜心到办公室来，但是在这方面Cathy表现出了超乎寻常的独占欲，任我忽悠了许久也不答应。

“医生，有两位来访者。”Cathy在门缝里伸过头来对我说，看上去心情似乎更好了。

我正满脑子打算着待会儿要不要冒雨去隔壁街区的法国餐厅吃晚餐，嘴角还沾着点心碎屑。撒旦才知道为什么这么大的雨竟然还有人上门来。“请让他们到小会客厅吧，Cathy。我马上就过来。”

她点点头，从门缝里缩回了头。

我擦了擦嘴，叹着气收拾了一下。

那是两个同样差别很大的年轻人，但是这两位一看就知道肯定是一家人。我敢打包票Cathy一定被那个蓝眼睛小伙子迷住了，她对这种类型的一向没有抵抗力。“你们好，两位年轻的先生。我是这家诊疗所的医师，Vane。”

两个小伙子一起站起来，我看到了那孩子脚边的盲杖。噢，天呐，可怜的孩子。

“您好，Dr. Vane。我叫Larry Valdessecchi，这是我弟弟Danny。”Larry的一只手搭在他弟弟的后背上，看上去倒比他弟弟紧张得多。

“我猜，你的弟弟需要我的帮助是吗？”

“是的，医生。他失去了前段时间的记忆，我们的邻居强力推荐我们到您这儿来试试。”

我上下打量了一下他，他的双眼茫然地对着我，却不像别的盲人那样看上去犹如一潭死水。真漂亮的眼睛。“我相信二位已经充分了解过我这里的费用。”

Larry猛点头，完全不顾身边Danny一直在拉他的手。

“请跟Cathy一起去登记一下，我们下周一开始，好吗？”

Danny似乎有些不大情愿，但是Larry非常强硬地将他带去了Cathy那里。

为一名盲人进行治疗，如果被那些人知道一定会骂我疯了。但是，为什么不呢？在此之前从未有人成功过，他们曾经尝试过的人要么死了要么成了痴呆，但是那些人都是些白痴，跟我怎么能比。我突然觉得今天真是幸运日，一下子碰到两个值得我好好打起精神来的病例。

“在这之后我还有预约吗？”我问Cathy，她正哼着歌收拾东西准备下班。

她顿了顿，“没有了，医生。”

“那接下来的三天我们都休息。你可以跟Dudu和Candy一起好好享受这个周末。”

Cathy点点头。“那可真是太好了，我可以带她们去做美容。”

我也点点头，看着她走出门去撑起了伞。

这是值得庆祝的一天。我肠胃里的贪吃鬼欢唱着让我在今天不要克制，我想，偶尔顺从一次也挺好的。我拿起电话，给隔街区的法国餐厅打了个电话，他们正好还有不错的空位。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本文部分设定借鉴游戏《Nevermind》，治疗师进入对方的潜意识核心，寻找心理问题的症结所在并进行治疗。但是本文中的治疗师并非真正借用科技能力，而是披着科学的外衣通过自己的超能力进行整个过程。
> 
> 2.本文会采取第一人称，以第三人的角度去了解和推动整个故事。
> 
> 3.本文需要各种放飞自我想象力，略有压力，欢迎提供素材。
> 
> 4.会是系列文，独立成篇互不影响。

这次，Danny是自己一个人来的。他一进大门便收起了自己的盲杖，由着热情不已的Cathy将他引领到宽大的沙发上。他真真是Cathy最喜欢的那种男孩儿，相貌好又识礼，Cathy会巴不得用自己最拿手的小点心把他供起来。

“我们今天先聊聊天，算是正式治疗前的预备工作，你看可以吗？”他坐在我对面，双手抱着Cathy特制的柠檬汁（我当初聘用她绝对是被她带过来当零嘴的自制小饼干收买了），双腿并拢的坐姿就像是面对教导主任的学生。我尽量摆出一副和蔼可亲的样子。

Danny点点头，随即觉得这样似乎不太好，小声地说，“可以。”

“你看上去有些紧张，小伙子。因为今天只有你一个人的缘故吗？”

“呃，并不是。我很抱歉，医生。我最近总是有些控制不住，尤其是我对您工作的地方还不太熟。”

哦，老天，他眨巴着蓝眼睛忙乱解释的模样真是可爱极了。“喝口水，Danny。你失忆了，会有这样的反应很正常。我们现在要做的正是让你放松下来。你需要信任我，记得吗？”

“记得。如果我对您不够信赖，那么您在进入我的潜意识的时候会有危险——Larry给我说过。”Danny喝了两口柠檬汁，看上去Cathy的绝妙作品在安抚了他的味蕾的同时也一定程度安抚了他的神经。

“潜意识的自卫机制会对外来者进行攻击，尤其是具有排斥心理的时候，危险系数会成倍增长。”

“我……”

“我们才第二次见面，让你这么快就对我放下心理防备完全称得上强人所难。”我喝下一口热茶。“所以，我们先来聊天吧。我会跟你谈论一些话题，如果你觉得不喜欢，说着不想说，可以跳过。可以吗？”

Danny似乎松了一口气，“好的。”

我很高兴他是个心肠柔软的年轻人，他相信我没有恶意，便在交谈中渐渐地透露出很多事情，这让我能够更轻松地取得他的信任。这是一个非常愉快的良性循环，他越是说得多，我越是对他了解得多，他便越是对我产生信赖感说得更多更深入。

但是我一向不是个急功近利的人，我不认为一天的时间能得到我想要的效果。

“所以，今天你哥哥会来接你吗？”

Danny微笑着喝了一口柠檬汁，他今天已经喝了三杯了，Cathy一定会高兴得跳舞的。“他说五点半来接我。”

“那我们该准备说再见了，已经五点二十了。”

“竟然已经这么晚了！”他看上去非常惊讶。

我忍不住笑，“你之前没有跟一个算不上熟悉的人这么聊天过吗？”

“也不是。”他搔搔头发，露出一个苦笑。“曾经有一个很好的人。”他突然表现得有一点疑惑。“还有一个人……我觉得有一个人也是。但是，记不太清了，可能是时间太久了，我都记不清了。”

“说不定我能在你的记忆角落里看到那个人呢。”我假装对他这句话并不在意。我希望他能放松，在我面前彻底放开潜意识的防御，这样我进入的时候会更加轻松一点。

 

经历过周一模范生样板之后，周三这个简直是坏孩子王。

Peter跟狱警一样把不情不愿的Sylar押过来摁在我那可怜的沙发上，警告他要乖乖听从医生——也就是我——的安排，不准胡闹。然后，周三的阳光就这么离开了，带着一小袋Cathy的爱心点心。

我看着对方跟雕像一样坐在那儿估摸着今天是没可能撬开他的嘴巴了。

Sylar是个极度危险的家伙，他的能力我非常清楚。一旦他那股子饥渴劲儿冒出来，想划开我的头颅是是板上钉钉子没得跑。他就这么坐在那儿，并着膝盖弓着背，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Cathy放在茶几上的水。杯垫依然是那个绘制着波斯菊的杯垫，映在装满水的玻璃杯上特别好看。

然后，然后我最喜欢的玻璃杯就这么裂开了。

该死的混小子！我看着碎成一滩的玻璃渣和四溢的白水面不改色，心里简直要火冒三丈。不仅仅是为了我那套从今天开始要少一个的玻璃杯组合，还有地上可怜的地毯。

他似乎根本不在乎我会是什么反应，褐色的眼珠转了转，又盯着那堆碎玻璃不动了。

我叫Cathy重新给他倒了一杯水，换成了我不怎么心疼的马克杯。没多久那杯子果然也成了一堆碎渣。要不是看在Angela面上我绝对会恁死他！我决定不管他了，晾他在那儿装傻瓜。现在真是非常理解学校的教导主任们面对屡教不改的“坏孩子”的时候是个什么心情。

翻翻书，整理下资料，时间过得也挺快的。五点半一到，Sylar起身速度快得像闪电一样，嗖嗖嗖地自己就奔出大门外至少五米远。Cathy一脸疑问地看着我，我只能耸耸肩摊摊手。

 

为了拯救我心爱的地毯，我忙活了整整一个周末，以至于周一Danny过来的时候我还没缓过劲儿。

他的感觉十分敏锐，几乎是一见面就发觉了我的状态不佳。“医生，您是不是不太舒服？”

“上周有些累而已，不是什么大问题。谢谢你的关心，Danny。”

他笑着点点头。

“今天我们先聊聊天，然后你适应一下诊疗室的床。后续我会在你睡着的时候试着进入你的潜意识里面。你有什么需要我这边注意的事项吗？”

“不，没有。就只是……你能在我旁边握着我的手吗？”Danny有些小声地说。“我也不知道怎么回事，但是，如果这样的话我会睡得比较安稳些。”

“当然没问题，我会一直陪着你的。”

我趁着他睡着的时候偷偷去他的浅层意识逛了一圈。那是一副巨大的老照片，黑白色布满了噪点。上面应该是他的家人，Larry也在其间。他们大笑着，互相挽着彼此，但是我闻不到喜悦的味道，浅蓝色的水渍堆积在底部宛若一匹被人丢弃的沙丽。我没有去触碰它，轻巧地寻到一条细缝回来。

Danny曾经看见过，他记忆中的Larry与我所看到的Larry差别并不大。这不是他忘记的那部分记忆，时间对不上。他并未将这件事情告诉我，他选择了隐瞒。我告诉自己我并不是对他所有的过去都感兴趣，别给自己添麻烦。

Danny刚睡醒的模样看上去柔软极了。他打着呵欠，眼角和脸蛋儿泛着健康的粉红色，蓝眼睛水汪汪亮晶晶。

Cathy满脸慈爱地递了一条热毛巾给他，又倒了一杯水。

“睡得怎么样，Danny？”我放轻了声音问他。

“这张床很舒服。”他的皮肤因为毛巾的热气而腾起更深的红晕。

“那么，我们下个周就开始进入正式的治疗阶段，好吗？”我顿了顿，“但是，我需要你向我保证，尽量不对我产生排斥感。我同样向你保证，第一，我不会刻意去探寻与治疗内容不相关的小秘密；第二，我会把无意中得知的秘密当成我自己的秘密，绝对不会向其他人透露丝毫。”

“我保证！但是，你真的不会有危险吗？”

我感到心窝里一阵暖意，他是第一个会这样问我的病人。“不会。我已经从事这一行很多年了，经验丰富着呢。别担心。”

怀着满满的好心情时间过得特别快，转眼就是周三。我突然发觉自己一点也不想看到Sylar的脸。

“你今天还是不打算跟我说话，是吗？”我尽量不让自己内心的倦意暴露在语气里，保持一种高度专业的姿态面对他。

Sylar冷冰冰地看了我一眼，不说话。

那好吧，我继续晾着你好了。我翻开没看完的小说，接着上次停下来的地方继续看，让那坏孩子继续跟装满白水的马克杯人眼对杯口。


	3. Chapter 3

我打算让Danny再适应一下诊疗室的床——我建议他带来一个自己的枕头，如果愿意，睡衣带过来也行。他虽然对我已经有了一定程度的信任和好感，但是我能感觉到那一层似有若无的隔阂在阻拦着我。我要利用这个下午在浅滩处继续溜达溜达。

并不是说我无法承担这种程度的危险，而是不想给他造成伤害。他笑起来的样子就跟周日的时候在公园人行道旁售卖的冰激凌那样甜，眼睛漂亮得就像一捧海水，对待自己的朋友就像长翅膀的天使。我已经许久没有想要护一个人周全的想法，这令我感到陌生。习惯了随心所欲之后突然有些绑手绑脚起来。

“Marie坚持让我带上枕头。”他抱着枕头红着脸的样子让我想起很久很久以前的一个孩子，穿着破旧的睡衣，挽起的裤脚和衣袖下露出带疤的伤痕。

我感到一阵怀念的伤感，却又因为眼前这个年轻人而微微地感到温暖。他昨天在公园请我吃的甜筒冰激凌仿佛还在我的舌苔上散发甜香，他微翘的发梢似乎还挂着那片难得阳光的金色。“这样很好。”我轻轻拍了拍那个枕头，松软而舒适，带着温柔的温度。“没有一个好枕头可不能睡好觉呢。”

Danny笑得更深一些，直到睡着嘴角都还微微上翘着。

那张带着无数噪点的照片还在老位置，浅蓝色的水渍丝毫没变。我站在那儿看了一会儿，绕到相片背后，往更深一层踏出了那一步——什么都没有。我有一瞬间感到疑惑，随即明白过来，闭上了眼睛。平整的街道，我伸出去的指尖能够碰触到建筑物粗糙凹凸的墙面，夹杂着陌生人和车辆气息的空气向我袭来。我感觉到他对着一切的熟悉感，沿着他曾经走过的方向向前迈步。

在别人的意识里放开自我的控制是危险的，很有可能会迷失在这里，然后两个人一起永远沉睡不醒。但是我冒了这个险，因为我相信他。

Danny带着我穿过他曾经天天行走过的街道，饮下每天早晨必备的那杯热咖啡，穿过熙攘的人群，拂过喜爱的书页。最后，他停下来。我感觉到他向前行去的欲望，却又硬生生地停在这里，就像面前有面空气墙将他阻拦。

看来我需要进入的区域就是在这后面了。

“你今天做得很好，Danny。我找到了正确的那条路。”我对于今天的尝试结果非常满意，“也要好好谢谢Marie。下一次来，我们就可以正式进入核心阶段了。”

Danny点点头，坐在床边微垂着脸。“医生，我有个疑问。”

“什么？”

“我感到有些悲哀，但是又不知道我是在为了什么感到悲哀。这是不是因为你进入了我的——脑子？”

“确实会有些影响。有些记忆你可能已经很淡了，但是我的行动可能会让它们重新变得活跃起来。今天我在你的内心看到了一张照片，Danny。那是你的家人。我看过你的医疗档案，孩子，应该就是你参加的那个实验性医疗时在仪器的帮助下所看到的。”

“但是那次尝试是失败的。”

“我很抱歉，Danny。”

“不用道歉，医生，我记得爸爸妈妈，Larry还有Marie的样子。我很高兴我这辈子能够知道他们长成什么样。我并不是为了再也看不见他们而感到哀伤。是别的什么。”

或许是因为还有别的什么人。我想起了层层叠叠的蓝色水渍。“或许，下一次我们就能搞清楚了。”我尝试安抚地拍拍他的肩。这年轻人恢复得挺快，至少表面上看起来是这样的。我将他送到门外，看着他在盲杖的引导下远去。

回屋前我似乎看到Sylar的身影在不远处一闪而过。一想起他，我就忍不住头痛。我并不是非得让他自愿接受我的治疗，我完全可以闯进他的脑子里搅得天翻地覆，但是这样带来的后果会非常严重。且不说Angela会怎么折腾我，单是来自Sylar这个声名远扬的杀手的追杀就够我喝一壶的了。

虽然我在幻想中将坏孩子收拾教训了无数遍，当他真的做到我的沙发上面对我的时候，我还是摆出了最专业的模样。

“星期天我看到你了。”我还没开口，他就直愣愣地朝我发话了。“你和另一个人，在隔壁街区的城市花园里，还在吃甜筒。”

我有些惊讶，“所以？”

Sylar吧嗒闭上嘴，用他焦糖色的眼睛盯着我。他的眼神已经从初见的漠视转变成了冰冷的敌意。

他的举动令我汗毛倒竖，我琢磨着这家伙应该没有注意到我跟他是一类人，所以现在我还能稳当地坐着。那么，他只是单纯为了我周日在公园与Danny一起吃冰激凌的事情而产生了情绪波动？这~可就有意思了。“你对我表现出了敌意，Sylar，这可不利于我们的治疗。”

他哼了一声撇过头。

“好吧，看来你确实对我周日的事情很感兴趣，那我就告诉你吧。我看着天气好就去那儿逛逛，无意中碰到了——他，我的一个小朋友。我们都很高兴能够碰到对方，就一起散步，他请我吃了一个甜筒冰激凌。就这样。”我摊摊手。“对你的医生的私人行踪如此好奇可不是令人喜欢的行为，Sylar。”

Sylar极小声地哼了哼，喝了口水。这个杯子保住了一条命。

他肯定很不高兴我没告诉他Danny的名字。可是我为什么要告诉他呢？我看着他的模样感到颇有些心里舒坦。风水轮流转呐，年轻人。


	4. Chapter 4

“大好的周末你就一定要让我过的很不爽是吗？”我捏着手里的甜筒冰激凌，感觉非常无奈。

Sylar嘎吱嘎吱咀嚼着香脆的蛋卷——这是他吃的第三个，手里还有另一个，香草味的，真是甜蜜得跟他一点也不搭调——勾着脑袋不让碎屑粘到自家的衣服上。

死小孩果然还是不打算吱声。我转而继续与我手里快融化的冰激凌作斗争。这是我在这个环境美好的公园逛的第三圈，吃的第二个甜筒冰激凌（老天请保佑我中老年人的肠胃和糖脂摄入）。当然，全都是在Sylar的“陪伴”之下进行的。天杀的Sylar，天杀的冰激凌小推车，天杀的公园石子路（我的脚有点疼了）。

绕到第五圈，我彻底烦了。“你到底还要押着我逛几圈！我年纪大了，跟你这种精力旺盛的年轻人不一样，我需要的只是适度的运动量，而不是像头驴一样围着石磨傻啦吧唧地打转没个完。”没朝着他大吼大叫已经是我的极限了。

Sylar黑着脸没说话。

我没好气地瞪了他一眼，拐着脚走到草坪旁边的长椅坐下。火气上头让我暂时无视了对开脑杀手的那点恐惧。那傻小子步步紧随，吧嗒坐在我旁边的位置上，继续弓着背嘎吱嘎吱地啃蛋卷。

“上次，我那个小朋友，也是坐在你现在坐的位置，我们一起坐在这里，聊了会儿天。”我把脚从鞋子里解放出来，靠在椅背上看着小孩儿们在草地上玩耍。“他的吃相可比你好多了。”

Sylar对于我嫌弃的语气和眼神毫无所动，只是很明显已经竖起了耳朵。

哎呀呀，果然丫的是冲着小Danny来的！我就偏不说了，嘿~我闭上嘴，顺道闭上眼睛。老年人嘛，被迫绕着这么大一个公园走了三四五圈，感觉累是很正常的。他瞪着我的视线越来越沉重，简直快把我自认为堪比钢铁的厚脸皮都戳出个洞来。

对于一个有弱点在你手里的人，真是想怎么搓圆捏扁都行。我毫无压力地对Sylar的死亡目光无视个彻底，悠悠然然休息够了，穿好鞋拐去吃牛排。牛皮糖Sylar坚定不移地跟着过来就喝了杯柠檬水，顺便帮我结了账。然而，直到吃饱喝足我也没透露哪怕一个字给他。他便又一直跟着我到家门口。

“你今天算是跟了我一天了，怎么还要跟？”

他没好气地瞪着我，右手食指贴着大腿微微发颤。

啊嘞，有点过头了。“我们周三好好聊聊，OK？”

Sylar转过身，飞快地走掉了。

这个遭遇导致我第二天不由自主地盯着Danny看。Sylar那天到底盯了我和Danny多久？他怎么就突然对他“一见钟情”了呢？他能飞能跑战斗力堪比生化武器为什么连Danny是谁住哪儿都摸不出来反而要来烦我？

Sylar这么一个冷面冷脸冷脑子的家伙也会一见钟情？我瞄了瞄对面Danny的脸，好吧我觉得这还是有可能的，虽然那家伙智商——恩，我承认他智商高，情商——他有情商吗？不不不，我还是应该对他的人类本能有那么一点点信心，毕竟他面对的是Danny。

我又凭啥对Danny这么有信心？我放弃了思考这件事情。这种事情完全没有思考的必要，我真是在犯傻。

Danny歪着头，显得有些疑惑，“医生？”

“啊，没什么。你做好准备了吗？今天就要正式开始咯！”我用轻快的语气对他说。

他入睡的很快，我拉过薄毯给他搭上，靠进我那柔软舒适的高背椅里闭上眼睛。

上一次我已经找到了正确的起点，所以我前进的飞快。全然的黑暗中，那些盲者才会知道的各种信息就像流水一样从我身边掠过，我那年轻的意识体轻巧如一只乳燕，将这些蜂拥而来的流质视若风翼飘飞而去。

然而，Danny的潜意识在这个地方的排斥力之强超出我的想象。我一头撞进了泥沼一样的黑暗中，我睁开双眼，依然什么也看不见。不知性状的东西缠绕上来，将我层层缠裹，我竭力挣扎，不想动用自己攻击的力量。当意识与意识的对抗正式拉开，我感到极度的悲伤和无力。这并不是我自身的情绪，而是来自禁锢这我的东西，情绪一波一波地涌上来，像水彩一样将灰暗的色彩层层叠叠地刷到我的心里。

这不可能是Danny。我突然意识到，虽然我与他的接触不过短短几个周一，还有那个不期而遇的周末。Danny绝不可能是拥有这样情绪的人。

有人在我之前进来过。那个人就藏在Danny失去的记忆里。

但是我仍然不能就这么大杀特杀，意识碎屑产生的影响远比想象中可怕。我该怎么从这个困境里安全脱身？那东西已经扣住了我的喉咙，一点一点收拢想要将我彻底窒息。更多更加压抑的情绪潮涌一般袭上来，愤怒、难过、不舍、挣扎、决绝……

我太轻视这次诊疗了！Danny单纯的生长环境和善良的天性让我放松了警惕。果然安逸的生活容易令人懈怠么。我开始感觉到缺氧一般的难受。那与黑暗融为一体的玩意儿变得轻薄，一点点向着我的脸上延伸，窒息感更甚。我已经无力与他正面抗争，只好假扮出虚弱无力的样子任由他覆盖我的口鼻和脸颊并继续向着眼睛蔓延。

那东西却突然退缩了，几乎是半秒之间消失个干净。我惊魂未定瘫坐着，抚上眼角才发现自己竟然流泪了。一时之间我分不清是因为被扼住呼吸难受还是被那阵外来的情绪所影响。

治疗结束后我强打起精神将Danny送出门去，随后瘫倒在沙发上半晌。

那东西惧怕泪水。我细细回想这次所经历的一切，最终得出的结论只有这一个。为什么？这个我并不需要知道。我只需要知道如何攻破这玩意儿然后进入Danny被封锁的记忆角落。

周一过得太累，导致我周三看到Sylar的时候连笑脸都挂得勉勉强强。

“我们该如何进行治疗？据我所知我只需要睡一觉？”他静坐了五分钟，突然发话。

我正立着书躲在后面继续养精蓄锐，听到他这话差点把书扔掉。“什么？”

“什么‘什么’。我在问你治疗的事情，医·生。”Sylar故意在“医生”二字下了重音，似乎想要提醒我要注意专业素养。

哼，真不知道这家伙又受了什么刺激，突然变得这么主动。“你确实只需要睡觉，前提是，你足够信任我，而且——”我小小地翻了一个白眼。“你必须足够信任我，这样才能保证我们双方的安全。”上下扫了他两眼，“你根本无法信任任何人，Sylar，别折腾了。我可不想变成植物人。”

“据我所知你收了昂贵的诊疗费。”Sylar皱起眉头。“Angela既然愿意付钱给你，那说明你肯定有办法处理这个。”

“你都不看诊疗协议的么？”我嗤笑，把文件抽出来扔给他。“好好看看第十款第三条，年轻人。付钱给我的人并没有要求我一定治好你。你今天说治疗到此为止，那么下周你就不用来了。我不会多收一分钱。”

Sylar没有看文件，他直接将那几页纸撕成了碎片。“我不在乎这个。我只要求你治好我，不然，我会……。”

“杀了我？”我呵呵笑了笑。“你不会杀了我，Sylar。虽然我不知道是谁给你上了枷锁，但是你现在已经没办法那么随随便便杀人了。”

我赌对了。前连环杀手阴沉着表情灌了一肚子柠檬水，然后没到时间就摔门走了。

次日，Angela来到了我的面前。因为他的突然来访我不得不推掉了另外的安排，全部。

“又不是你亲生儿子，你这么紧张他做什么？”我没好气地说，还是让Cathy给她泡了杯咖啡。

Angela淡然一笑，对这个问题明显不想谈。“我允许你深度催眠他。”

“噢？”我狐疑地看了她好一阵。“那我可就什么都能看到了哟。”

“嗯，你做吧。我知道你清楚什么事情该做什么事情不该做。”

我撇撇嘴，“保密协议？”

“不用那么麻烦。我们认识多么多年了，互相之间还会担心这个？”她递给我一本书，然后留下一口没动的咖啡走了。

我翻开书，看了看夹在里面的支票上写着的数字，满意地合上。还是那个Angela，真上道。忍不住露出满意的笑容，一个连环杀手的脑子任我翻看，虽然我已经有过很多次这样的机会，但是这个不一样。这是Sylar，超能力者中最臭名昭著的一个，现在却天天乖得跟只猫一样被Petrelli家养着，血腥之事半分不沾，简直快成Peter Petrelli第二了。

“Cathy，”我欢快地对接待处的人影说，“今天我请你吃饭！你想吃什么？”

Cathy只以为我与朋友久别重逢心情好，乐呵呵地开始收拾东西，“意大利菜。我马上打电话订位子。”

“行。”我点了头，“周末加班收拾第二间诊疗室。”

她扁了扁嘴。“果然没好事儿。”

我拍了拍手里的书，将它放进书桌抽屉里。


	5. Chapter 5

我打开了老师的笔记，作为他遗嘱中唯一的遗产继承人，我得到了他所有的东西，研究笔记、动产不动产、还有他那些死对头——要命的那种。他是个麻烦的老顽固，永远只会在脆弱的纸张上进行记录。为了保护他这些容易损毁的纸片，可让我伤了不少脑筋。现在为了Sylar的病——好吧，为了那张支票——我不得把这些脆弱的小东西从柜子里翻出来，小心翼翼生怕把它们弄坏了。  
“现在，让我来看看要怎么样放倒你。”翻开那本鲜红色的笔记本，我戴上了眼镜。Shit！拉丁文就算了还需要解密！这次他又给我留下了什么书？找到笔记最后一页，然后将倒数七页折出4°一变的三角形，再把红色笔迹拓下来——居然是初版的快乐王子！这让我上哪儿找去！  
二话不说我马上给Angela挂了个电话让她帮我想办法。她要收的便宜儿子，那就让我也顺便占个便宜。电话那头，病患家属答应得干脆，电话这头，身为医生的我心安理得。  
我喜欢我本性里属于商人的部分。

再一次进入Danny的潜意识，其实我还没有想出来该怎么对付那团黑色的不明物体。被缠上了跑不掉大不了就哭呗，虽然我不太确定眼泪的威慑力是不是一次性的。我已经许久没有升起这种年轻时候才会有的莽撞勇气，但是我不想控制。  
那团粘稠的黑雾果然还在老地方，它显得萎靡不振，沉默地蜷缩在我的必经之路上颤抖蠕动着。那副小模样太可怜了，我几乎要以为自己听到了那东西发出苦逼兮兮的啜泣声。上次差点死在你手里的我还没哭呢，你哭个啥？  
我有些担心这是个圈套，依然警戒万分，走过去的脚步又轻又慢。那团黏黏糊糊的东西第一时间发觉了我的到来，它依然堵在我前面，并没有表现出丝毫的攻击性。它看上去就像是一个从克苏鲁神话里爬出来的怪物，集合了所有用丑陋和恶心来形容的事物于一身。“离开。”我轻声地说。它没有五官之类的东西，但是我知道它正盯着我。“别挡我的道。我不知道是谁留你在这里的，但是无论是谁都没有阻拦我的权力，因为我到这里来身负的是来自Danny自己的委托。”  
它似乎被我这些话灼伤了，皱缩在那儿蠕动个不停。或许它在挣扎，我不知道，它辐射出来的情感太绝望了，我不得不架设出屏障将它关起来，否则它很有可能会污染Danny的内心。  
“冷静些，你这是在伤害Danny。我相信你的存在是为了保护他而不是令他痛苦。”我当然是在睁眼说瞎话，一半一半的结果，不赌一下怎么行？  
幸运女神又微笑了。她总是特别爱我。  
那团黑呼呼的东西抽搐着越来越小，最后变成一颗结晶从半空中落了下来。我不假思索就伸手接住了——我满心里都在担心这玩意儿会不会给Danny留下不好的影响，却忘了自己现在也只是个没什么防御力的精神体。值得庆幸的是它并没有伤害我，它只是安静地像一个死物一样躺在我的掌心里，散发着阴冷的温度。在它曾经阻挡的地方犹如被撩开一条缝隙的黑色幕布，有细微但是明亮的光线从那片看不透的黑暗之后露出来。  
一个盲人，他只曾经通过一个失败的手术和粗糙的植入物短短地看到过一点点劣质黑白电影般的影像，为什么他的内心充满这么多色彩和光？仅靠想象和他人的描述，他永远不可能有如此精准的画面。那么只有一个解释——他亲眼看到过。  
那个阻碍这片记忆被发现的人很有可能就是曾经给予他视力的人。现目前的科技不可能达到这个高度，只有可能是超能力者，那么也就意味着他所给予的一切并不是永久性的。那个人曾经令Danny目能视物然后又收回了自己的馈赠，那么他掩盖这一切又是为了什么呢？  
不不不，有可能不仅仅是一个人。一个进化出超能力的个体绝大部分都只具备单一属性的能力，或许随着他能力的增强会突变出数种不同的力量，但是其本质不会变。比如一个读心者可能在后期进化后能够左右人的心智，然而他不可能从读心者这个基础能力跳跃到飞行能力上。同样的，视觉神经的短期修复和记忆操控这两种能力绝不可能同时出现在同一个人身上。那么，很有可能这是不同的两个超能力者所造成的后果。  
又或许，并不是修复，而是传导？将自己所看到的景象通过超能力与Danny共享。这同样说不通啊，不同系别啊！  
一阵笑声从那个缝隙传出来，打断我的思路。我并不为此感到不愉快，因为那阵笑声实在是太欢快了，就像是全世界的欢欣都装载在里面一样。我伸出手将那片被撩起的幕帘掀得更开一些，躬身走了进去。  
暖烘烘的风带着海洋的气味，阳光照在身上就像海鸟绒毛的抚触。“我”坐在木桌边，面前放着一份——冰激凌，香草味的，浇了些巧克力和彩色的糖粒，看上去可爱又美味。这份记忆果然是“能看见”的。有个男人坐在旁边，体温袭人。Danny的感官原本是极为敏锐的，但是此时此地，关于那个男人的一切都模糊得像一个被遗忘的梦，他的面容一片模糊，他的话语和笑声就像隔着一层水听不真切，他的碰触甚至不会留下丝毫体温的痕迹。  
那么，就是他了。Danny失忆的关键。我举起双手，搭出一个相机镜头，咔擦拍下一张照片。  
温暖的海风，明媚的阳光，甜蜜的小餐厅都不见了，四周恢复了一片漆黑。我捡起落在脚边的照片，那杯香甜诱人的冰激凌被挖掉了一勺，仿佛映照出将那勺冰激凌含在嘴里的人笑得有多甜多开心。应该是一段很快乐的回忆吧，为什么不希望他记得呢？叹着气，我将那张相片夹入相册里面。今天的目的达到了。  
我看着Danny从睡梦中醒来，跟往常没有什么差别。我才刚刚将他那片被封印的记忆角落撕开一道小口子，没那么快对他产生影响。“Danny，我找到了你恢复记忆的关键点。”  
Danny露出惊喜的表情，他的蓝眼睛变得更亮了。  
“接下来的一段时间，你很可能会做梦。你会梦到一些你所遗忘的事情——那些不一定是真实发生的，而是现实事件的影射。我需要你把梦的内容记下来，然后在我们的诊疗时间里告诉我。”  
“没有问题，医生。”他笑着说，“真是太感谢您了，我没想到会这么快。”  
“缺失记忆的感受并不好，我非常理解你希望能尽快恢复的心情。”  
他离开的时候连脚步都轻快了许多。我坐回办公桌后面，将那张照片画下来，放进Danny的记录册里。  
为什么会是冰激凌？

“你盯着我看干什么？”  
“我一个手无缚鸡之力的老太太盯着你看难道你还怕啦？”  
Sylar瞪了我一眼。“为什么你今天还是让我坐这里？”  
我用一个轻飘飘的眼神回视了他。“我还没准备好，Sylar。今天你可以做的事情有两件，一是跟我聊聊天——话题我来定，而且你要跟我说实话；二是去你的治疗室里睡觉，熟悉熟悉环境，尤其是那张床。”他在我眼里已经从一个不定时炸弹变成了戴着脚环的实验室小白鼠，Angela给我的保证令我毫不犹豫地转换了心理角色。初版小王子还没到手，“Sylar时间段”里面空闲得很，这令我忍不住想逗着他玩儿。没了牙齿和利爪的老虎就是只大猫，没兴趣摸老虎屁股，但是看老虎打滚我还是有兴趣的。  
他很明显不想跟我谈，站起来就往诊疗室跑。  
我看着他硬邦邦的背影，心里充满了某种恶意的快乐。  
Sylar在诊疗室里呆到结束。Peter提前了5分钟过来接他，顺便把Angela给我的书带来了。  
“下周见，Sylar。”我故意用一种甜腻腻的语气对他说，“希望你做好被我削皮去壳的心理准备。记得要放下心理防御，全心全意地把自己交给我。”  
Peter捂着嘴忍笑，他跟我一样对Sylar强忍怒气的表情颇感乐趣。临走前，他顽皮地对我眨了眨眼睛，我心领神会，也眨了眨眼睛。

这个周接下来的时间我都花在了找密码然后解密的工作上。  
我的老师是个讨人厌的臭老头，冥顽不灵不说还很恶趣味，但是他对超能力和超能力者心理的研究远远地走在任何一人的前面。他太超前了，步子迈得太大，后来不小心扯了蛋——我只是开个玩笑。确切的说，他在生命的最后已经走火入魔泯灭了人性。他用自己的灵魂和良知换来一个又一个别人难以想象的研究结果，最终留下一捧骨灰，一柜子在外人看来宛若天书的笔记，和名单可能有一英里长的世仇。这些就是他给我的全部。

我没有像他那样疯魔的渴求，只有在走投无路的情况才会谨慎地从这座邪恶的宝库里捞一根救命稻草。现如今，我终于又解开了老师的一个秘密，我感到我胸腔里的潘多拉魔盒再一次被掀开了一些。


End file.
